


Steel Gates

by solitariusvirtus, tenten_d



Series: The Family [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Family!Targaryens, Drabble Collection, F/M, plus baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenten_d/pseuds/tenten_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehaera's life grows more and more complicated.</p><p>Aegon isn't helping matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanhreus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hanhreus).



> Because baby...that's why.

Nettles rolls her eyes and pulls on Aero’s leash. The dog barks and tries to pull away, short legs making an attempt to carry the pudgy body towards his mistress. Jaehaera lifts her head from the pillow with a pained moan. “No, boy. Not today. Nettles will walk you.”

“You’re in a bad way, aren’t you?” Nettles’ shoulders shake. Jaehaera would feel insulted if she didn’t know the woman any better. “Have you considered a trip to the doctor’s?”

“Don’t you have to be somewhere?” She will go to the doctor’s, of course. But only when Aegon gets back. If there’s something wrong, she would rather not face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this little drabble collection. :)


End file.
